Infieles
by Lauragoku
Summary: Derek is married to Jennifer, Stiles is married to Deputy Parrish. They're not in love with the people they are married to. They both cheat on the people they are committed to because love is greater than sign papers. (Basically sex in a hotel)


The door from the Motel room was closing right behind them not stopping from their deep kissing, they didn't even bother turning the lights on.

They were slowly grinding against each other, tumbling over the bed.

"Dereeeekkkk" Stiles murmured.

Derek didn't let Stiles get another word out filling Stiles mouth with his tongue.

"Smahma" Stiles tried his hardest to talk but Derek wouldn't let their lips apart.

Stiles pushed his hands slightly onto Derek's chest, he knew it wouldn't work. Derek was a wolf, a strong one, he had no chance.

Stiles only alternative was to bite Derek's bottom lip.

"Oww" Derek cried out and released Stiles' mouth

Derek could see the worried look on Stiles' face. "We're not suppose to be doing this Derek" Stiles said caressing Derek's cheek, running a thumb where he had bit him.

"This is really bad Derek, it's a sin, we are going to hell" he whimpered looking at Derek's face expression when he didn't say anything back.

Derek knew that he was right, they shouldn't be doing this.

They were both married, to other people. But they loved each other, getting married to other people was a big mistake they always knew they would regret. Derek married Jennifer and Stiles married Deputy Parrish.

They both looked into each other's eyes, they wanted this, themselves.

"Fuck this" Stiles gritted through his teeth pulling Derek into another deep kiss. Derek brushing his body against Stiles, while Stiles tugged at Derek's shirt.

Stiles felt the wetness of Derek's tongue against his neck, he let a soft moan out. He could feel Derek's hard on press against his thigh.

Derek suddenly turned them to switch positions now Stiles was on top of him.

"Take off your clothes" Derek demanded before Stiles could do anything.

Stiles urgently stood up without thinking twice he has his shirt half way off when he heard Derek growled "Slowly, we have all night"

Stiles knew what Derek wanted and he did as he was told. Derek hold himself up with his elbows to get a better view of Stiles in front of him.

Stiles lifted his shirt slowly exposing little by little of skin making stops rubbing his hands all over. Derek spotted the moles around Stiles body, when shirt was off he aimed at his pants next unbuttoning pulling down his pants when he finally took them off.

Derek was getting anxious to be all over Stiles. Stiles was the only one who could fill his needs, him and Jennifer rarely touched.

Stiles slid his hands from his chest down making it in his boxers pulling on his cock not letting Derek get a view of what he was doing.

He knew exactly how to turn on Derek. He moaned as he kept pulling his cock throwing his head back exposing his pale neck so Derek could see it.

This wasn't their first time they did this, cheated on the people they were committed to with each other. They knew they wouldn't understand the love in between Stiles and Derek.

Derek couldn't take the need anymore, he stood up, Stiles didn't even notice as he just kept stroking himself. He has been thrown on the bed with a horny Derek tearing his boxers off, "umm aren't you going to take your clothes off" Stiles asked smirking when he saw Derek ripping his own shirt off and not bothering to unbutton his pants just slipping them right off along with his boxers.

Stiles sat up grabbing Derek's cock stroking him, while he looked up to his face seeing the pleasure spread across his face.

Derek pushed Stiles back laying him back down giving him kisses down his body, grinding against each other skin to skin, boner to boner. Their stomachs a bit wet with one another's pre cum.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek making him lean forward.

Derek just gave him a quick look before he stroke his own cock inserting the tip of his head in between Stiles butt cheeks, he could sense Stiles tense, Derek leaned forward inserting more and more earning loud moans from Stiles' perfect pink lips.

They were into the night, their pleasure when a phone started ringing the both groaned.

Stiles reached out for his cell phone that was placed beside him, he saw the caller id and it was his husband. He threw his head back into the pillow. That's when Derek knew who it was, but he didn't stop his pace entering Stiles.

Stiles didn't know if he should pick up and at the last moment he did, giving Derek a look telling him to stop, which he did but he didn't take himself out Stiles.

"Hey baby" Stiles said over the phone winking at Derek.

"Baby where you at is like 12:30 in the morning?!" The Deputy sounded tired and worried.

"I know, I know, I'm trapped in in aaaah traffic, I'll be there in a bit okay, bye" he rushed wanting to end the called there cause he didn't want anything more than just Derek at this moment.

"Okay my love take care"

Stiles didn't say anything back as he just hanged up. Pulling Derek down for a kiss, moaning inside his mouth as Derek kept on slamming in to Stiles hard, feeling his balls slap against Stiles ass. In a few minutes his cumm has fulfilled Stiles, and they both felt complete.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
